


Lending a hand

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Kapkan injured his hands and can't use them for a time, so Tachanka offers to help the hunter with a problem he created.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this due to a "share a teaser of your wip" game, cause back then I wasn't working on anything. Then I started other wips and this fell into oblivion... until yesterday I found again this story, half written and with notes of how the rest of it should go. So I dropped everything to finish it. Was it necessary? No, probably not. But I wanted to do it, sue me :D

If there was one thing Kapkan hated, it was feeling helpless. Being unable to use his hands properly sucked, and Jordan’s advice to ‘take it easy’ when Kapkan asked how he managed with his frequent hand burns didn’t help at all. He could deal with the pain and the scars left by the explosion; it wasn’t the first time an EDD went awry. But having both hands bandaged and a babysitter of sorts to ensure he didn’t use his hands until they were healed? He hated that.

Perhaps it wouldn’t have been as terrible if he wasn’t stuck with Tachanka looking over him. He might be Kapkan’s friend, but he was also irritating and stubborn. And Kapkan discovered his body reacted in a most unfortunate way when Tachanka manhandled him around or loomed over him, which the bastard loved doing, as if to remind Kapkan he was powerless without using his hands. That wasn’t really true, but the hunter couldn’t stop thinking like that. And although it pained him to admit it, a shiver coursed through him when he thought of being at Tachanka’s mercy.

Kapkan decided the stirrings of arousal weren’t because of the situations he was fantasizing about, no. It was because he hadn’t been able to masturbate for days, just an embarrassing side effect of not jacking off, not yet another sign of Kapkan’s attraction to his teammate. However, it was difficult to believe that when Tachanka, in his usual overbearing and annoying fashion, insisted on tucking Kapkan in bed for the night, because sometimes it seemed like the man lived just to irritate the fuck out of Kapkan. After being hoisted up on Tachanka’s shoulder, and then kicking him indiscriminately until he put him down, it was impossible to hide the tent in his pants when Tachanka threw him down on the bed.

“Is that a gun, Maxim?” Tachanka asked, the smug bastard, looking down at him in a way that made Kapkan want to smack him and kiss him at the same time.

He reacted in the only way that felt safe and familiar to him: needling Tachanka back. “What, jealous because you can’t get it up in your old age?”

Tachanka laughed, still towering over him and making Kapkan’s entire body tingle when he put one hand on the hunter’s hip. “So defensive and feisty! I wonder if you’ll bite too.”

“Get closer and find out.”

Time seemed to stop as Kapkan realised how his remark was more an invitation than anything else. They were looking at each other, as if daring the other to move, and Tachanka wasted no time in making the first move. He bent until their faces were almost touching, and Kapkan instinctively recoiled, except he was already laying down and there was nowhere to go.

“All bark and no bite,” Tachanka tsked at him, his hot hand moving from over Kapkan’s hip to his crotch. “Do you want help with this?”

No. No fucking way. It would be a disaster, it would ruin their already prickly friendship. Besides, it would be a professional suicide if anyone knew. So he opened his mouth, and whispered, “Yes, please.”

Kapkan closed his eyes. That was a terrible decision. And yet he had never been so aroused in his life, his cock straining against the confines of his trousers and his heartbeat beating madly against his chest when Tachanka’s hand reached the waistband. Oh God, it really was happening.

“Are you sure?” Tachanka peered at him with a frown, still playing with the waistband of his trousers and caressing his lower belly. Kapkan bit his lips to not moan. He was losing control of the situation fast, if he ever had any to begin with, but as long as he did nothing stupid it would be fine. This was just Sasha lending him a hand, literally. A favour between friends, nothing more. “Maxim?”

Tachanka lifted Kapkan’s chin to make him look at the older defender, scanning for signs that Kapkan was alright with this. Something broke inside the hunter, and he surged forward to kiss Tachanka, hungry and needy. He was systematically ignoring his own warnings and restrictions, and it was both elating and horribly frightening. Kapkan swore he used to have better control than this.

They were still kissing when Tachanka dragged away Kapkan’s pants and underwear, leaving him shivering from being exposed to the cold air. Tachanka’s smirk upon seeing his hard cock shouldn’t have been so hot, but here he was, sighing when that big fist wrapped over his erection. The strokes were rough and so different from the handjobs he had from women, it made it impossible to forget who was pleasuring him. 

“What are we doing, Sasha?” Kapkan’s question ended in a moan, bucking into his friend’s fist.

“I’m taking care of you,” Tachanka answered, his thumb teased the head and spread the droplets of precum over it. They looked at each other and then Tachanka blindsided him again with another surprising question. “Do you finger yourself when you masturbate?”

The whole situation was surreal, as if this was a fever dream and not something happening for real. Kapkan looked away and nodded. Yeah, he did that. When he knew he had the time and could get away with it undiscovered. Tachanka looked satisfied with his answer, and thankfully he didn’t keep up the probing questions. Kapkan was sure he would die of embarrassment if Tachanka asked him if he ever had something other than fingers, or what he fantasized about when doing that.

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Tachanka spat on his fingers and then reached down Kapkan’s groin, going past his heavy balls to press against his entrance.

He felt it going in, the slowness of Tachanka’s movement intensifying the friction yet allowing him to push two fingers at once. It didn’t take Kapkan long to get used to the feeling, so very similar to when he took care of himself in a similar fashion, but much better. Because unlike his own trial and error, Tachanka had a pretty good idea of where he should press and rub, and the sensation of being fingerfucked quickly went from nice to great.

Unable to look at Tachanka while the older defender pleasured him, Kapkan closed his eyes, keenly aware that his face felt like it was on fire. Part of him was screaming inside his mind, reminding him how much of a bad idea this was, that he was treading a path that maybe should have remained unknown. However, there was an undeniable spike of arousal derived from knowing he was letting another man, his friend, touch him like that. The thrill of what he had considered forbidden yet always wanted to know. It felt so good. The hand stroking his cock slowed down, while the fingers inside him pressed against that wonderful spot with every slide in and out. The feeling was like nothing he had experienced yet. It wasn’t enough.

“Do you want to fuck me?” The question ended with a deep, throaty moan, Kapkan’s eyes fluttering open and latching onto Tachanka’s hungry expression. “I want your cock, c’mon, I… mmm, Sasha!”

He was right on the edge, so dangerously close and yet not tumbling over yet. It was maddening, and Kapkan realised he had no control over his pleasure, that was all Tachanka’s doing. He couldn’t even scratch him, or bring his partner closer for a kiss, since his hands were bandaged. 

“I would love to,” Tachanka read his intentions perfectly, as always, and granted him the kiss he wanted. “But we don’t have condoms, nor lube. When I have you, I want to do it right, _princess_.”

Kapkan answered with a string of _“yes, yes, yes”_ , both an agreement to Tachanka’s plans for their next time, and an expression of bliss as Tachanka’s fingers pressed against his prostate snugly, a come hither motion making him see stars. It only took a few strokes until he was arching his hips off the bed, Tachanka’s name on his lips as a fountain of cum splattered on his stomach and chest.

Tachanka milked him to the last drop, the sensation both sweet and sharp, and Kapkan couldn’t decide whether or not he liked it. The continued ministrations eventually made him hiss, oversensitive as he was, and Tachanka gracefully stopped. As ill advised as this was, Kapkan couldn’t find the will to regret it. 

“That was amazing,” he sighed, still feeling boneless and pleasantly relaxed. Yet there was something he wanted to do. “Let me return the favor.”

“Maxim, you can’t use your hands.”

A brief flash of irritation went through him at the reminder of his limitations, but Tachanka sounded more concerned than patronizing, so he let it go. Still, he wanted to do it. “But I can use my mouth.”

He knew it was a tempting offer, and Kapkan was surprised to see Tachanka hesitate for a second. Ultimately, he accepted rather quickly though. Just a single nod, but it was enough to wake up Kapkan fully from the lazy haze that had settled over him after his orgasm. As much as he wanted to do this for Tachanka, he was also nervous. He watched attentively how Tachanka undid his trousers and pushed down his underwear, revealing his hard cock. Kapkan wanted to whimper, both in distress and arousal. It was average in length, but thicker than Kapkan thought it would be.

“You like it that much?” Tachanka laughed, stroking himself. “Come here, then.”

A second later Kapkan was crawling closer, trying to settle in bed between Tachanka’s legs, before he decided it would be easier if he just knelt in front of the older defender. He put his bandaged hands on Tachanka’s thighs, wishing he could feel the skin under his palms. Tachanka was still jacking off, his movements slow as if he had all the time in the world, yet Kapkan felt the weight of his gaze on him.

He darted forward, licking the bulbous head only as if testing the waters. It wasn’t half as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, Tachanka’s pleased little hum when he did that was wonderful. This would be much easier if Kapkan could use his hands, hold Tachanka’s cock at the same time he trailed the shaft with his lips and tongue. But he persevered. Growing bolder, Kapkan wrapped his lips around the tip of the hard length, then tried to take more of it. He was going too fast and didn’t have enough experience, and he gagged. Tachanka guided him away, petting his hair comfortingly while Kapkan coughed and tried to hide his embarrassment. 

“Nice and slow, _princess_ ,” Tachanka drawled out, his fingers tangled in Kapkan’s hair. “I don’t want you to choke on it just yet.”

Shaking his head at his partner’s concern, Kapkan went back to his task, perhaps more eager than he wanted to appear. At least he learnt from his mistake, and devoted most of his attention to the head of Tachanka’s throbbing cock. The hand still grabbing his hair occasionally pushed him further, but never more than what Kapkan could handle. He liked it, both the way Tachanka tugged his hair, and the idea of him using Kapkan as he wanted. If he hadn’t cum just a few minutes ago, Kapkan was sure he’d be getting hard just from sucking off the older defender. 

Tachanka warned him he was about to cum, as if laboured breathing and pleased grunts weren’t clear enough. Wanting to impress him, Kapkan bobbed his head up and down with enthusiasm, going a little further each time and hoping Tachanka would shoot his load down his throat. And so it happened. Kapkan spluttered and coughed again, choking both on his partner’s cock and the unexpected amounts of cum he was trying to swallow. He pulled back, and in doing so Tachanka ended up shooting the last few ropes of semen over Kapkan’s cheeks and lips. 

Yanking his hair not too roughly, Tachanka made him look up at him. Kapkan’s gaze was accusing, since he didn’t appreciate much having his face dripping with jizz. However, his protests died before he could utter them, when Tachanka captured his lips in a kiss, no doubt tasting his own release on Kapkan’s mouth. It was _filthy_ , and he loved it. However, all too soon it was over, and Tachanka walked away into the adjoining bathroom.

“Satisfied?” Kapkan asked, his voice coming off hoarse as he tried to be loud enough to be heard by the other defender.

“And you?” Tachanka asked back, returning with a towel in his hands. “You were begging for my cock a while ago, are you satisfied now?”

Kapkan shrugged, hindering Tachanka’s movements as he cleaned the hunter’s face with the fluffy towel. “It was okay, I guess.”

He would not confess this was one of the most exciting and satisfying sexual experiences he ever had, or that he would jack off to the memory of this night for a long time. Kapkan wasn’t ready to be that open about his desires; he had sufficiently exposed himself for one day.

Tachanka just smirked. “That good, huh? Wait until I take a whole night taking you apart and then fucking you.”

Oh no. No way. It was bad enough this happened, doing it a second time would be a folly. However, all those reasons he had listed before hadn’t deterred from accepting in the first place, and now they seemed even weaker when Tachanka was holding him close and kissing his neck while cleaning the sticky mess in his stomach.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Kapkan answered in his usual curt way. He had no choice but accepting the fact he definitely wanted it. A lot. Both the sex and the cuddles Tachanka was freely offering. 

Perhaps it would be okay to be selfish for once. After all, he knew they weren’t the first operators to fall in bed together, although he dearly hoped they would be more discreet than the ones before them. Somehow, he didn’t have high hopes in that regard.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
